criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Summers
Chris Summers |job = Fire department EMT |path = Unclassified Killer Proxy Killer Poisoner |signature = Keeping recordings of victims choking themselves as trophies |mo = Poisoning Proxy murder by hanging |victims = 1 killed 4 killed by proxy 8+ attempted by proxy 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = John Pyper-Ferguson |appearance = "Risky Business" }} Wilson "Will" Summers is a killer, later proxy killer, and one-time poisoner who appears in the Season Five episode "Risky Business". Background Not much about Will's past is disclosed, other than he came to suffer from Münchausen Syndrome by proxy. He repeatedly poisoned his wife Cynthia, who would always recover after a few days of being violently ill in the ICU. She eventually died and Will went on to become an EMT for the local fire department. With Cynthia dead, he focused on his son Chris, choking him to unconsciousness and reviving him repeatedly. It is also possible Chris might have non-fatally choked himself on a few occasions and that Will walked in on him. Chris soon helped him set up a website called "The Choking Game", a website daring teenagers to choke themselves to attain pleasure from it. Will, operating under the username DarkSoul634, began posting dares along with a reluctant Chris, who used the same username. Things went too far when two pairs of teenagers subsequently died after accepting the dares. Risky Business After Chris is declared a suspect for his proxy murders and arrested by the BAU, Will arrives and claims he is innocent. Chris' computer is confiscated and searched through by Garcia, who has difficulties breaking through its defenses. In the meantime, Will uploads another video to the game site. As Reid and Morgan are unable to extract any information from Chris, Hotch sends in Garcia as Chris will relate better to her. During the interview, Will invokes and manages to leave with Chris. Eventually, the BAU learn about the mother's poisonings and that Chris had bruises on his chest identical to those that occur during CPR. Realizing that Will, being a Fire Department EMT, is trained at CPR, they determine that he manipulated Chris into creating the website. They hurry after him as he is about to take copies of the recordings of the victims' deaths. Using clues left by Chris during his conversation with Garcia, they track him and Will down to the graveyard where Cynthia is buried. When Will's attempts to download the videos are blocked by Garcia, he begins choking Chris. The BAU then storm in and arrest him, saving Chris. Modus Operandi The game site would encourage teenagers to engage in auto-erotic asphyxiation, the practice of choking oneself to achieve stimulation. The site's rules said that the webcam had to point to the teenagers in question, recording them while they were choking themselves, while the door to the room the participants were in had to be closed. They also had to do the act on their own, ensuring that nobody would be around to revive or help them if things went wrong. When they were found choked, Will would arrive on the scene as part of the EMT squad. He kept recordings of their deaths on DVDs and his son's computer as trophies, keeping the DVDs in protective cases and labeling them with the names of the victims and when they died. Personally, he repeatedly poisoned his wife Cynthia with an unspecified toxin and would take her to a hospital to be treated by doctors, but she would later die from a fatal dosage. He would later strangle his son, Chris, either with his bare hands or with an unspecified ligature, then performed CPR on him. When he tried to kill Chris, he attempted to hang him with rope and strangle him. Profile No official profile of Will was made by the BAU since they were focused on Chris as a suspect. Real-Life Comparison Will seems to have been mainly based on Anatoly Slivko - Both were killers and married fathers who would trick teenage boys into hanging themselves, and who revived their unconscious victims (Summers only revived his own son due to logistic impossibilities, but he was among the first to see the other victims because of his job as a paramedic). Like Slivko, Summers also recorded his crimes and kept the films of victims who did not survive the ordeal. Though Slivko was active before the invention of the Internet, the boy club he created for the purpose of drawing in new victims is analogous to Summer's website, which had the same function. He may have also been based on Hiroshi Maeue - Both were serial killers (Summers was by proxy) who lured potential victims in through lethal websites that involved two participants and had a deep fascination with strangulation and asphyxiation. Also, both committed crimes involving strangulation prior to their serial killings. Known Victims Personal Victims *Unspecified date in 2007: Cynthia Summers *Unspecified dates in 2007 to 2010(?): Chris Summers *January 22, 2010: Chris Summers Victims by Proxy The following all died after being encouraged to choke themselves while playing Will's online game *2010: **January 8: ***Sean Eubanks ***An unnamed teenage boy **January 15: ***Trish Leake ***Ryan Krouse **January 22: At least eight unnamed teenagers playing online Appearances *Season Five **"Risky Business" *Season Eleven **"A Badge and a Gun" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Proxy Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Uxoricidal Killers